Can't Get You Out of My Head
|difficulty = 2 (средне) |effort = 1 (спокойно) |lc = (ремейк) |pictos = 22 (ремейк) |nowc = CantGetYou |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura = 3:49}} Can't Get You Out of My Head исполнителя доступна в Just Dance. Танцор Танцор - женщина с короткими голубыми волосами. На ней надето платье различных оттенков синего с одним рукавом. На руках надеты синие перчатки без пальцев, с вырезом в виде сердечка; на локтях - синие браслеты; на ногах - голубые сапоги на каблуках, a pair of blue fingerless gloves with a white heart, and a pair of blue boots. She also has dark blue bands on her elbows. Ремейк В ремейке цвета костюма ярче, чем в оригинале. Танцор также обзавелся белой обводкой и слабым голубым свечением. Фон Фон - синяя комната с полом и потолком в виде голубых лазерных клеток. На заднем плане летают треугольники причудливой формы аналогичного цвета. В других танцах Появление в mashup'е Can't Get You Out of My Head появляется в следующем mashup'е: * Ain't No Other Man (используется рабочая версия костюма) Появление в режиме Party Master Can't Get You Out of My Head появляется в танцах режима Puppet Master Mode. Ниже приведены названия вырезок из танца, в скобках указан неофициальный перевод. * Back To Blue (Назад к голубизне) * Going Nowhere (Поход в никуда) * Goodbye (До свидания) * Ironing (Гладим белье) * Watching You (Я слежу за тобой) Факты * В меню Just Dance menu, the dancer's dress is slightly darker, as seen in the photo below. * Before the game was released, the dancer had a different outfit to match the music video. It was the beta version, but for unknown reasons the team filmed another routine with the short dress seen in the final game. ** The beta routine was for unknown reasons in the Mashup for Ain't No Other Man on (which is a Wii U exclusive). * The "La la la" lines are not written in the lyrics. * "Every" is spelled two different ways in the song. The first is ev'ry as said in "Ev'ry night." The next says "Every day". This happens due to the fact Kylie Minogue says the second one slower. * This is the second song to make its only appearance in to have files in . It follows I Get Around, and is followed by Cotton Eye Joe. ** However, the files for this song still lack Gold Moves. * This is the second song that in the ’s files to not have gold moves in them. The first one is I Get Around, which would later receive gold moves. Gallery Tex1_256x256_49acf83311fc0a53_14.png|''Can't Get You Out Of My Head'' Cantgetyou.jpg|''Can't Get You Out Of My Head'' (Remake) CGYOMHMenu.png|''Can't Get You Out of My Head'' in the menu cantgetyou_cover@2x.jpg| Cover Pictos-sprite-2.png|Pictograms Can't Get You Out Of My Head extraction.png|Coach extraction 1 Cantgetyourbeta.png|Coach extraction 2 (Beta) image1 (5).jpeg|Remake Videos Official Music Video Kylie_Minogue_-_Can%27t_Get_You_Out_Of_My_Head_(HD) Gameplays Just_Dance_1_Can%27t_Get_You_Out_of_My_Head,_Kylie_Minogue Extractions EXTRACT! Can't Get You Out of My Head - Kylie Minogue Just Dance 1 Just Dance Beta Extract - Can't Get You Out Of My Head Just Dance Now - Can't Get You Out of My Head References Site Navigation de:Can't Get You Out of My Head en:Can’t Get You Out of My Head es:Can't Get You Out of My Head pt-br:Can't Get You Out of My Head